Contest Collection
by sykilik101
Summary: This will be a collection of Contestshipping one-shots. From heart-warming to humorous to passionate, these stories will be sure to leave you with the warm and fuzzy feeling we all know and love.
1. Cold Hands

**For a reason I choose not to reveal, I am going to be writing 31 Contestshipping fics, all before the month of December. That's a lot of work for me, and much enjoyment for you. Well, here we go!**

**NOTE:**** Okay, this story is going to be EXTREMELY short, so here's a little request from me to you, the reader: in a review or something, let me know if you felt like it was too short, or if you felt the length was perfect. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form, nor do I earn any form of money or currency for writing and posting this.

**Dedication:** Each of these fics are all dedicated to the same person, who I choose to keep anonymous.

* * *

Cold Hands

* * *

"My hands are FREEZING!"

Next to her, Drew smirked as he watched May blow hot air into her hands before rubbing them together in an attempt to retain feeling in them. "Well, I _told_ you to get your gloves, didn't I?"

May glared at him. "Well, how come _you_ didn't get my gloves for me, mister?"

Drew just showcased his trademark smug grin with closed eyes. "Well, I figured you had actually listened to me and remembered to get them."

The brunette pouted, her eyes sinking to meet his hands. "Well, you remembered to get your own gloves, huh?"

"Naturally."

"And you're not going to lend them to me?"

"In _this_ cold weather? Get real."

"Jerk," May muttered under her breath, resuming warming her hands with her breath.

While she wasn't looking, Drew latched his gaze on his girlfriend. A handful of snowflakes had landed in her hair, and decorated much of her jacket. The winter season of Petalburg City had arrived in full force. The cold had reddened her face, and the sight had a similar effect on Drew. Despite his crass attitude, he cared for May, and seeing her hands shiver tugged at his lips unnervingly. He looked down at his gloves. He actually had considered letting her wear them, but he wasn't willing to part with them so easily.

Then, an idea.

"Here, May."

Her ears perking at his voice, she turned her head to the left and watched as Drew removed his right glove, handing it to her. Confused, she accepted it, slipping it on. The lingering heat was bliss to her, but her bare left hand was still a predicament. "Um, what about my-"

Before she could finish her statement, he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. May's breath was lodged in her chest, her heart fluttering gently. His face was focused straight forward, his face expressionless, but there was no hiding the redness in his cheeks. He didn't say a word, but his grip tightened.

May smiled, before moving closer and resting her head on his shoulder. Hand in hand, the two continued on their stroll through the snow-covered town, the cold being the last thing on their minds.

**xxxxx**

I know, it's incredibly short. The idea is still good, though, right?


	2. Dressing Room

**Story number two is here! This one's a tad bit more grown-up in terms of content, but nothing terribly bad. I think. LOL Oh, and I've got myself a theme for the 31 stories. Basically, each one will be a sort of "in the life of Drew and May dating" sort of deal. But anyways, this is the boring part. The righteous part is below! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form, nor do I earn any form of money or currency from writing or publishing this.

* * *

Dressing Room

* * *

He was never this shaken up. Calm and collected, that's what he was known for. He never blushed, never stuttered, and in the rare occasion where he felt awkward, he most certainly never showed it. Yet, none of that pride and confidence amounted to anything in that moment. Why?

"How do these look?"

With his face on the verge of creating a new shade of red, Drew forced himself to admire his girlfriend, who was clad in only a blue underwear set. "W-well, it goes well with your eyes." He never got nervous! Ever! Why was he so nervous now? Oh, right, because his girlfriend was showcasing her body in bras and panties!

The grin she wore proved she was both pleased and excited with his response. "You think so?" Not waiting for an answer, she pulled another set of underwear from the bag, waving her hand at him.

He sighed under his breath, closing his eyes for the umpteenth time since their arrival. He wasn't going to complain about seeing May showing more skin than cloth. Nobody he knew filled out clothing quite like she did; but then, it wasn't as if he was looking at anyone else. Heck, he couldn't think of a single male in the entire world who wouldn't want to see her the way he saw her now. However, he also wasn't keen about the rest of the world seeing the clearly visible reaction he had to her, and at the rate they were going, it would be impossible to hide. He needed to get out of there soon, lest he be kicked out of the store for causing an indecent disturbance. It wouldn't be his fault, of course. What else could a person expect from a man suffering from raging hormones?

"How about this one?"

Opening his eyes, he gulped, feeling his face heat up once more. The set was now emerald in color. However, it appeared May had chosen a size smaller than what she normally wore. A sliver of her chest protruded from underneath the bra, and her panties hugged her hips much tighter than any other pair she'd tried on the entire day. Few curves were hidden from him, and it took all of his strength to keep himself seated. "U-um, did you get a smaller size by accident?"

"Huh? …no, this underwear is in my normal size," she replied, looking down and twisting her body, examining it from different angles. "Why, does it look bad?" Her gaze turned somber, a frown pulling at her lips.

"N-no, no, not at all!" Drew waved his hands, chuckling sheepishly. Truth be told, the tightness of her underwear furthered the tightness in his pants, and it was taking all of his willpower to keep from acting to relieve the stress.

May's eyebrows arched for a moment, but dismissed it and gestured for him to close his eyes.

While waiting for his cue, Drew tapped his foot at irregular intervals, trying to control himself. Hopefully his torture by way of bliss would end soon. In his current state, he couldn't picture himself making no advances upon her the moment they returned to their home. He could easily see his bedroom's condition taking a hot and sweaty turn once the sun went down. No…he wouldn't wait that long. The moment the two stepped through their front door, he'd take her and-

"Does this look any better?"

Returning his gaze to her body, his previous concerns no longer held his interest. Intentional or not, her newest piece, maroon in color, exuded an aura that could only be described as…sultry. To further the effect, she took the liberty of posing in various stances, letting him judge her from all around.

Despite his raging hormones, Drew took a deep breath. He could do this. Just tell her she looked like someone he'd take to his bed, removed the aforementioned underwear, and- no, no, he couldn't say that! He knew May loved him deeply, but he wouldn't be feeling any such affection if he made a remark like that. He rather preferred sleeping in the same bed as her instead of the couch. "Red has always definitely been your color," he said, trying to hide any sign of restlessness.

May's face lit up. "I'm glad you think so." Though her expression remained cheerful, worry hid behind her gaze. Resting her hands on her knees, she leaned towards him, her smile softening. "Drew, is something wrong?"

Drew's heart sunk, gulping as his fingers dug into his jeans. "Um, no, nothing at all."

"Are you sure about that?"

Keeping his eyes connected with hers was proving to be a challenge. Her cleavage was presented before him, and so closely. His heart thrashed about, sweat trickling down the back of his neck. He hardened his jaw, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Yeah. It's just, um, a little hot, that's all." He mentally kicked himself for giving such a lame excuse, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

May placed a hand on Drew's forehead, her lips pouting. "Your head _does_ feel a little warm. I hope you're not getting sick." With that, she turned back to her bag, still bent over.

There was absolutely no way Drew would pass up the sight of May's behind. His breathing deepened, taking in the chest-tightening view. The underwear clung in all the right places, and the skin was firm and plump.

His last bit of willpower snapped.

May stood up with another set and was about to turn to Drew when she felt a sudden pair of arms wrap around her torso. "D-Drew?" He didn't answer, but instead his hands began caressing her stomach. His fingertips grazed the top of her underwear, gently digging into her flesh. Her breath was caught in her throat, immediately aware of what Drew was thinking. His affections moved upward, but before he reached her chest, she took hold of his hands. "Don't even think about it, buster."

Drew ground his teeth harder, fighting to hold back his urges. May faced him, her eyes widening. He resisted the urge to grin; he could only imagine how his face looked. He felt the words flushed and lustful would do the trick. Failing to keep his hands from shivering, he drew in a shaky breath. "I couldn't help it."

May's gaze dropped, widening suddenly. Her face went scarlet, finally taking notice of what she knew was her doing. "Oh, Drew, I'm sorry! I, um…well…" Her original plan was to see what sort of undergarments he liked and disliked on her. Though she would never admit it, she had a feeling their relationship was going to advance in the coming weeks, a step forward that would include Drew seeing her half naked, or perhaps wearing nothing at all. She hadn't anticipated him becoming so riled up. And she'd been showing herself off for nearly an hour! She could only imagine how frustrated he must feel.

She gently jumped as Drew placed his hands on her shoulders. "How about you put some clothes on already?"

The growl in his voice sent a shiver down her spine, and she nodded. "But, um, what about…" Shyly, she nudged towards the bulge in Drew's pants with her hip.

The boy quivered at the touch. "I-I'll be fine. You in your underwear will just make this whole thing worse."

She stared at it for a few more moments, and nodded. "Okay. Close your eyes."

Drew did so, sitting back down. Once more, he took a calming breath, averting his mind from anything that would worsen his condition. He didn't want his desires to cloud his judgment. Neither of them had even gotten past making out, and for him to suddenly crave going all the way…he wouldn't stand for it. Next time May wanted him to tag along for her underwear modeling, he would have to decline. Once was bad enough, and there was no way he would go through it again.

It took him a second to register that a pair of lips pressed against his own.

Drew was tempted to open his eyes, but decided having them closed was much more satisfying. His heart beat had simmered down, and his head was now filled with a lukewarm sense of serenity. Their lips smacked with one last kiss, their foreheads pressed together.

May's eyes fluttered open, shimmering brightly. "Feel a little better?"

Drew smiled, glad to finally see her in clothes again. "Yeah, I do."

May giggled. "Glad to hear it." She extended her hand to him. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm so hungry."

"What else is new?"

"Did you just say something to me?"

"Who, me? I didn't say a word."

"Yeah, right, don't lie to me!"

"Who's lying?"

Despite her pout, Drew could see the edges of a smile beneath the cracks. His fingers wrapped around hers, leading her along. Maybe their relationship would change soon. Perhaps in a big way. But for the time being, with a clear mind, he didn't feel the need to rush anything. He would worry about any major concerns _after_ his date with May.

**xxxxx**

Yeah, it's slightly more mature than what I normally write, but this was what I was inspired to write, so I wrote away. xD Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this, and look forward to the next one!


End file.
